


All Wrapped Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to make this an extra special Christmas. Enlisting the help of a Weasley may not have been the best decision, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixFelicis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's 2008 Kinky Kristmas Fest. 
> 
> **Request:**   
> _Kink: public or semi-public sex_  
>  Holiday item or location: wrapping paper  
> Tone: no major angst 
> 
> **Author's notes:** Thanks to Felixfelicis for the fun prompt, and to Eeyore9990, without whom there quite likely would not have been a story. She has saved my ass more often than I care to admit.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All Wrapped Up

~

Of all the things Draco had never envisioned himself doing, this had to be at the very top of that list. Squaring his shoulder, Draco gathered his courage. This was all in aid of a happy Christmas. He could do this!

Looking around to be sure that no one was watching him enter this establishment, he pushed open the door and was almost bowled over by a herd of stampeding children. “Miscreants,” he muttered. His eyes widened. _Dear God, I sound like Severus!_

Shaking off the shiver that disturbing thought had given him, Draco straightened his robes and walked briskly towards the counter. The witch who was serving customers smiled at him. “May I help you?”

“I’m interested in purchasing some of your new line of wrapping paper,” Draco said. “I was told to ask for the, er, special kind.” 

The girls’ eyes widened. “You mean the, um, adult line?” she whispered. 

“That would be the one.” Draco inclined his head. “I don’t imagine you sell that here in the main shop.”

“Oh no--”

“What’s going on, Verity? Oh, Malfoy! Fancy seeing you in here.”

Draco closed his eyes for a moment as a large hand clasped his shoulder. “Weasley,” he muttered. “Wonderful.”

“Doing some Christmas shopping?” George Weasley came around him to face him. The girl, Verity, scampered off to assist another customer as George leaned close. “I couldn’t help but overhear. You’re interested in our adult line?”

Draco smiled. “I am,” he confirmed. 

George crossed his arms and stared at Draco for a long moment. “You know, when I heard that you and Harry and Snape were together I thought Harry had finally gone mad.” 

“Oh?” Inwardly, Draco sighed. It had been a while since anyone had bothered to try to lecture him on how immoral three-way bondings were. From what he could recall of the Weasley twins, they’d had reputations as fun-loving and sexually adventurous men. Had it al been rumour with no substance? If George was going to warn him away from Harry then Draco would need to find some other novelty to celebrate the holiday with his bondmates. “Look, Weasley--”

Holding up a hand, George interrupted him. “Hear me out, Malfoy.” He smiled. “I’ll be the first to admit that I was clearly wrong about you. You and Snape and Harry...well, somehow you fit together. I’ve seen the look on his face when he spots you or that great bat you’ve both bonded with across a crowded room.” He shook his head. “I can’t say I understand it, but it works for the three of you, and that’s all I need to know, isn’t it?”

“True.” Draco didn’t completely relax his hold on his wand, but his shoulders did lose a bit of their tension.

“Anyway, so I guess what you need is something to spice up your Christmas, yeah?” Draco winced as George smacked his shoulder and gestured towards a door. “We keep the really fun stuff back here.”

Draco sighed. "Actually, I only came for wrapping paper and I heard--"

"Pfft!  You also need something to put _inside_ the wrapping paper, Malfoy!"

"No, really, I have everything else I need--"  Draco sighed and gave up as Weasley dragged him through the doorway into an adult-oriented wonderland.  The animated lingerie-covered sex doll doing a strip tease in the corner made Draco avert his eyes in dismay, somehow knowing news of this would end up splashed across the front section of tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_.

“I’ve been doing some research, this is a newer product,” George was saying as he rummaged in the corner. “I really think you’ll like the effects.”

“Effects?” Draco tore his eyes from the row upon rows of vibrators doing their obscene little dance behind a glass counter. “What effects?”

“Nothing too bad.” George grinned as he held up a sheet of paper. “Here, have a demonstration.”

Draco reluctantly accepted the piece of paper. It depicted gently drifting snowflakes and he raised an eyebrow. “This is pleasant enough, I suppose,” he began, “but I hoping for something a bit more--” 

“Oh, don’t worry, the snowflakes are just so you can display the packages in public,” George interrupted. “The real trick is what it does in private.” Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a slip of parchment. “I’ll give you a bit of privacy so that you can see if it works for you. When I leave, just cast that spell.” George gestured to a booth. “If you go in there and pull the curtain, it should give you a good idea of what to expect.”

“What’s it supposed to do?” But George had already left and, with a sigh, Draco inspected the far-too-innocent appearing wrapping paper before he ducked into the booth and drew the curtain closed. 

He mentally rehearsed the spell on the parchment before casting it. “ _Demonstro!_ ”

For a moment the paper looked the same, but then it shifted somehow. On the surface Draco could make out... He gasped. It was Harry and Severus engaging in mutual blow jobs. Draco licked his lips and groped for the bench, sitting down as he continued watching the scene play out.

Severus had Harry’s prick fully down his throat and his eyes were closed as he deep-throated his bondmate. Harry, in the meantime, had about half of Severus’ cock in his mouth and he was moving his head up and down, his tongue slipping out to lap at the dripping head whenever it fell out of his mouth.

Swallowing hard, Draco cupped his erection through his clothing and began stroking lightly. This reminded him of the last time his bondmates had put on a bit of a show for him. It had been his birthday, and the evening had started with a very similar scene, ending up with Draco having both Harry and Severus buried deep inside him.

“Fuck...” he whispered, his hand burrowing inside his trousers to grant him access to his now aching prick. Even as he stroked himself frantically, wrapping paper Harry and wrapping paper Severus sped up their movements, and when Draco came with a groan, the figures on the paper came, too. A moment later, as Draco watched, the picture reset to gently drifting snowflakes. He exhaled.

A feeling that he was being watched came over him, and Draco looked around the small space. Seeing no one else there, however, he relaxed, shaking his head. He really had to get over this paranoia.

Draco barely managed to clean himself up before he could hear George moving around the room outside. “Malfoy?”

He stood up and, pushing back the curtain, Draco cleared his throat. “How much of this paper is available?” he asked. 

George smiled. “As much as you need,” he said. He glanced down at the slightly damp sheet of paper that was still clutched in Draco’s hand. “And, er, you can keep that bit as a freebie.”

Draco blushed. 

George grinned. “There are different patterns as well, if you like.” 

“This one works. How does the spell work, anyway?” 

“Trade secret.” George smirked. “Anyway, it looks as if you had fun.” 

Draco flushed. “It was acceptable,” he replied, trying his best to emulate Severus' manner. Surely some of Severus' aloofness had to have rubbed off on him by now? Although, perhaps ‘rubbed off’ was not the thing to be thinking at the moment... “What other novelties do you have?” 

George was quite happy to show him several items, and after deciding on his purchases, Draco quickly located his money. By the time he paid George, his face was less flushed and he had all but forgotten his former embarrassment.

“If you need anything, you know where we are,” George murmured, winking. “Oh, and the wrapping paper has a built in security system, so you can be sure that if someone tries to look inside with magic, they’ll get a surprise.” 

“Surprise?” 

“Yeah, you know; although, given what gets your blood pumping,” George eyed Draco’s crotch, “you should enjoy that if it happens, trust me.”

“Um...” 

“By the way, as a favour I added some of my signature ribbon,” George said, sliding his purchases towards him. “Let me know if you like it. It should provide some fun, especially if anyone tries anything on your presents.”

Draco, by now desperate to get out of there, barely listened, although he did note the reversal spell George taught him ‘just in case’. “Right,” he muttered a minute later once his purchases were finally ready to go. Ignoring George's knowing look, he snatched them up and nodded curtly. “Thanks,” he managed before making his escape.

Just before the door closed he heard George say,” No, no, thank _you_.” 

_Odd_ , Draco thought as he hurried home. Then, he shrugged. All the Weasleys were odd. He would do well to remember that.

~

There were days that Harry had to shake himself. Saturday, the tenth of March, the day Severus and Draco had moved in with him, had been one of those days, as had their wedding day in May. Lately, just about every day when he woke up in between his two Slytherins, made him feel blessed.

This Christmas was special, however. For one thing, it was their first one together as husbands, and Draco, knowing Harry and Severus’ childhood stories, had gone all out, decking the place with holiday decorations and putting up the largest Christmas tree Harry had ever seen. 

Severus spent most of the time complaining about clutter, but when he thought no one was looking, Harry could tell Severus was as chuffed as he was about the whole thing. And he never seemed to mind when the ubiquitous mistletoe flew by, forcing them all to kiss, or sometimes do more. 

Yet the day Draco came home with gaily wrapped packages, Harry reverted to seven years old. Of course, at seven he’d been living with his aunt and uncle and he hadn’t been allowed anywhere near the tree, and certainly not near any gifts. Now, however, he could investigate all he wanted. So he did. 

When Draco went upstairs, Harry bent down to get a closer look at the new gifts. After looking around, he picked one up to examine it more closely.

“Don’t try any See-Through Charms,” Draco advised with a grin. “It’s spelled to repel them.”

Harry scowled and ignored him, holding one of the boxes up to the light and squinting at it before putting it up to his ear. 

Draco watched, clearly amused, as Harry then shook each gift. “You’ll never guess what’s in any of them,” he said. “You may as well give up.”

Harry looked over at him. “You could just tell me what you got for me,” he said. 

“That would be too easy.” Draco smirked. “It’s much more fun to keep you guessing.” 

“Bastard.” Harry chuckled. “Just tell me.” 

“Why don’t you make me?” Draco drawled.

Unable to let that challenge pass by, Harry stood up and reached for Draco, pulling him into a snog. Things were just getting interesting when Harry pulled back, panting. “So, are you going to tell me now, or do I have to do more?” he whispered. 

“I should hope not. He hasn’t told _me_ , so why should he tell you?” Severus asked from the door. Sweeping in, he deposited his own load of gifts and bags under the tree before smirking down at Draco and Harry. “Starting without me?” 

“We hadn’t got that far,” Harry said, grinning. “Would you like a show?”

Draco was already distracted, however. “You bought more presents!” he cried, eyeing the growing gift pile with interest. 

Harry laughed. “Mysteries aren’t so nice when you’re the one who wants to know, are they?” he chuckled, seeing the inquisitive look on Draco’s face. 

Draco pouted. “We could compromise,” he suggested, hopefully. “Each open one now.”

“Not a chance,” Severus purred, settling in his favourite chair. “Gift opening is for Christmas and not before.”

“Just one early one won’t hurt,” Draco whinged. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are we going to have to distract you so you won’t complain all the way up to Christmas day?” he asked. 

Taking that for the invitation it was, Harry turned Draco back towards him. “Maybe if we put on a nice show for him, he’ll hint about what we got,” he suggested softly. 

It didn’t work, of course, but they had fun trying to persuade Severus, and as they all lay tangled on the sofa afterwards, Harry stared at the presents under the tree, watching the snow fall on Draco’s wrapping paper. It was mesmerizing, and just before he drifted off, Harry smiled, anticipating how amazing Christmas was going to be this year. 

~

When his lovers were finally asleep that night, Severus slipped out of bed and walked downstairs. As he was always working on some potion or another, he didn’t think Harry or Draco would suspect his true purpose. 

One result of a deprived childhood was that there had never been much of a celebration at birthdays or Christmas when he’d been growing up. Consequently, his husbands tended to overcompensate whenever possible. The bounty of gifts under the tree was one example. 

Severus really hated surprises, however, and so, he’d decided on this clandestine trip to the tree to do some surreptitious investigating.

Draco’s gifts were wrapped in snowing paper, and as he picked one up he could have sworn the direction of the snowfall on it changed. 

Shaking his head, Severus moved to a chair, settling on it before examining the gift from every angle. It could have been anything, really, and so, wand firmly in hand, Severus cast a Reveal Spell on the package.

To his surprise, the gift vibrated for moment before the ribbon lashed out and wrapped around Severus’ wrists. He yelped, but it was too late; his wands dropped from his fingers and onto the floor. 

“What the--?” Severus cursed when the package began playing a merry tune. He glanced at the door, wondering how long it would take Harry or Draco to find him trussed up. “ _Silencio!_ ” The package only sang louder and the ribbon wrapped around his ankles. “Bloody Christmas carols.” 

Harry was the first to arrive. “Severus, what--?” Standing stock still, Harry took in the scene with a glance and began to laugh. “You tried to open one?”

“I was merely investigating an odd sound I heard in here--”

“Was it coming from the gift?” Harry asked, chuckling. “Wait, is that ribbon around your feet?”

Severus shot him a look. “Just get in here and get me loose,” he snapped. 

“I dunno. Maybe I should call Draco. He might like to see you like this. It’s been a fantasy of ours, you know, having you tied up and at our mercy...”

“Will you just unwrap me, brat?” 

Harry grinned and began to circle the sofa. “I wonder if it would tie you to anything? Maybe spread your legs for me so that I can--”

“Harry, don’t--!” Severus anticipated what would happen the moment Harry stepped on a stray bit of ribbon trailing from the top of the package, and naturally, he was right. A moment later, Harry was flat on his back, ribbon twining about _his_ ankles. Severus rolled his eyes. “Idiot boy!”

Wand in hand, Harry pointed it at the ribbon. “ _Finite Incantatem!_ ” Predictably, it had no effect. 

“That won’t work,” Draco said, smirking as he entered. “And now I know what George meant about a surprise.” 

“What are you on about, you--?”

Draco tsked and Severus sighed, recognizing the mischievous look on his face. “Dear me, Severus. You should have said something about wanting to be tied up. We could have easily accommodated you.”

“Just untie me, you impudent--”

“The thing is,” Draco purred. “I don’t think I know how, actually. Let’s see...” Pointing his own wand at the package, he muttered something. 

Severus’ eyes widened as the ribbon, rather than unwinding, began to pull tighter. “What the--?”

“Oops.” Draco grinned as Severus’ legs slowly separated. “Maybe I should try this...” he murmured. 

“Hey!” Harry yelped as his bit of ribbon dragged him closer to Severus’ spread legs. “What are you--?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Draco this is not a--Merlin!” 

“Mm, gorgeous,” Draco said as Harry fell, face forward, into Severus’ crotch. “I trust I don’t need to tell you what should come next?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s not as if I haven’t done this before,” he muttered. “Although why you have to tie us up is beyond me--” 

Draco shrugged. “You’re the ones who decided that you had to know what was in the packages.” With a flick of his wand, the package stopped singing.

“ _I_ didn’t!” Harry protested. 

“But you wanted to.” Draco smirked. “So instead, you’ve a chance to experience _Severus’_ package.”

“You did _not_ just say that,” Harry groaned. 

“As amusing as all this is,” Severus said, “don’t you think we should get to the point of this exercise?” He eyed Harry. “And surely you have something better to do with that mouth.” 

Harry licked his lips. “Well, when you put it like that--”

Severus smirked at Draco. “Since you’re the one with the wand, don’t you think we’re a bit overdressed?”

It didn’t take Draco long get the hint and to cast a Banishing Spell for their clothes and the ribbon seemed to relish Severus’ nakedness as it curled lovingly around his ankles, securing them firmly to the legs of the chair. 

Harry moved forward, nuzzling Severus’ prick before taking it fully in his mouth. Licking his way around the tip, Harry sucked firmly, surprising a gasp from Severus’ lips.

“I love watching you suck him, you know,” Draco said conversationally. 

“Mmmf,” Harry said, the vibrations going straight up Severus’ cock and setting every nerve sizzling. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them it was to the sight of Draco getting onto his knees behind Harry. Severus grew harder if possible. 

Harry stopped sucking momentarily as Draco spread his cheeks and bent forward. Severus felt the wash of a Cleansing Spell against his skin before Harry’s moan reverberated up his prick. “Concentrate,” he groaned, his hand settling in Harry’s hair. “And remember, no teeth.”

Draco raised his head to look at Severus. “I think we have it down by now,” he murmured, winking. “We’ve both had some practice, after all.”

“Just...making...sure,” Severus bit out, breathless. “Never hurts...to be...reminded. Proceed.”

And as Harry resumed sucking, Severus forgot about the mystery presents. Momentarily. 

~

Draco watched as Severus’ eyes fluttered closed, his head hitting the back of the chair as Harry returned to his task. Soft, inarticulate gasps escaped Severus’ lips, and Draco smirked before leaning down and licking a wet stripe up Harry’s arse. Swirling the tip of his tongue over Harry’s entrance, he smiled as he heard both of his lovers moan, Severus’ reaction following Harry’s by less than a heartbeat.

Sliding his tongue back and forth over the clenching orifice, Draco stabbed his way in until he was practically licking the muscular walls. He moaned as Harry’s taste permeated his senses and pushed deeper, Harry’s muffled grunts spurring him on.

It didn’t take long for Harry’s arse to loosen enough to accept a finger, and, aided by a Lubrication Charm, Draco stretched him thoroughly with tongue and digits before slicking up his prick and positioning himself. 

Thrusting firmly, Draco hissed as slick tightness surrounded him. “So good,” he moaned. 

Severus was grasping Harry’s head and arching into his mouth, and Draco did his best to coordinate his movements. After a couple of false starts, they were moving flawlessly against one another in the way only long-time lovers could. Draco reached around Harry and grasped his erection, pulling in long, firm strokes; the way he knew Harry liked it. 

“God...” Severus murmured.

Draco sped up infinitesimally and his lovers followed suit, Harry moving backwards and forwards even as Severus fucked his mouth, their erotic dance in perfect synchronization. “Yes,” Draco gasped. 

Moments later, Severus shuddered and came spurting into Harry’s mouth, Harry fighting to swallow it all. 

Harry followed immediately after, his arse clenching around Draco’s deeply buried cock and coaxing his orgasm from him even as Harry’s seed spilled onto the floor in front of the chair and rolled down Draco’s fingers. 

Draco came last, grinding his pelvis into Harry’s arse as he emptied himself into Harry’s still fluttering hole. 

Severus was still petting Harry’s hair when Draco pulled out and after a moment, whispered the reversal spell. 

The ribbon immediately loosened enough to free Severus and Harry. 

Harry Summoned his wand and enlarged the chair, crawling up next to Severus and making space for Draco, who joined them. 

“That was...entertaining,” Draco managed. 

Harry laughed breathily. “I never knew unwrapping gifts could be so much...fun.” 

Severus shook his head. “Weasley?” he guessed. 

Draco grinned and nodded. “His new adult line.” Chuckling, he added, “Wait until you see what the _wrapping paper_ does.”

“Dear God,” Severus groaned. “I’m not sure I’ll survive it.”

“Stamina Potion,” Harry murmured from somewhere near Severus’ armpit. 

“Brat,” Severus muttered. 

“So, want to actually open a gift tonight?” Draco asked. 

Harry sniggered. “Not really,” he said. “Although, if the wrapped packages do that I’m a bit worried about those gift bags.” He pointed at the gaily coloured bags in the corner. 

“Those are mine,” Severus purred. “And all I’ll say about them is: be prepared.” 

Burying his face in Severus’ neck, Draco smiled. Yes, it was going to be a superb Christmas.

~

George looked up as a ghostly shape drifted through the wall. “Back so soon?” he asked. 

Fred, still as mischievous in death as he’d been in life, grinned. “They were pretty eager to test it out, bro. I didn’t have to wait long.”

“Oh?” George held out his hand. A moment later a torn bit of wrapping paper fluttered down into it. Snowflakes drifted on it in an aimless pattern until George muttered, “ _Demonstro,_ ” and peered into it. 

Fred floated about his head, a smirk playing about his lips. “It’s pretty hot,” he said. “Great for research purposes.” 

George smiled slowly as the erotic scene unfolded before him. “I see what you mean. This is brilliant! I may have to move up the next line of wrapping paper to Valentine’s day at this rate.” Looking up at his partner, he grinned. “This should be our best year ever!”

~


End file.
